The Quadriwizard Tournament
by airwatcher
Summary: Harry Potter, the older brother to the boy-who-lived, comes to England from Asia for the Quadriwizard tournament, He will face many difficulties as he goes through this terrifying tournament. Will he make it through. Click on the link to this story to find out. Pairing: Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter._

|Hogwarts Great Hall|

"…And this year we will not be holding the quidditch cup," announced Dumbledore on the evening that the students came back from the Summer Holiday.

'What?' thought Daniel, the boy-who-lived, 'What is Dumbledore thinking?' He then saw his dad and Sirius come in and wheel a huge object up the steps and onto the platform that Dumbledore was standing on. Dumbledore grabbed hold of the cloth that was covering the object, before pulling it off in one great swoop. Before them, a ragged old goblet stood on top of a podium.

"Now, I introduce you, to what will now be known as the Quadriwizard Tournament," said Dumbledore as he lowered his wand from the top of the goblet to the bottom, right before the podium, to reveal a fancy golden goblet, with jewels embedded into the frame. "Normally, this would be called the Triwizard tournament, but we are adding one school into the mix. It is called Asian Magick Academy. And they, along with Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic will be arriving tomorrow afternoon." The flame of the goblet, which was blue, lit ablaze, dancing just above the goblet. Daniel just stared at Dumbledore with joy. He would get to see his brother again!

|The next afternoon|

All the students had clamored outside to see how all the foreign schools would be making their arrival. One of the students saw some horse-like creatures coming down from the sky. According to Hermione, they were Abraxan. Daniel watched with mild interest as their headmistress, Madam Maxine and Dumbledore banter, before he led her, along with all her students inside. Soon afterwards, a huge mast rose from the black lake, and a giant ship burst out from the water. This was the vessel of Durmstrang. And out stepped Viktor Krum, which got Ron into his fan boy mode.

"Daniel, do you see that? That's Viktor Krum. VIKTOR KRUM! Who knew he was still a student." Ron trailed off, still raving on about how Krum was a student and a quidditch star. Now all that was left was the Asian School. Faintly, Daniel could hear a light buzzing noise. When he looked up, he saw a muggle jet land in the open area in front of the school. The jet was a sleek black ship, and looked like one of those muggle Blackbird bombers that the US had used during World War II. Soon, the headmaster, who looked Chinese, stepped out of the plane, followed by five teachers, and 30 students.

"Headmaster," intoned the Chinese man, nodding in Dumbledore's direction.

"Headmaster Yan, it is a pleasure to see you. How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine," replied the newly named Yan, "Now, shall we proceed inside." Daniel looked into the mass of students and was relieved to see that his brother was among them. Harry saw Daniel shooting discreet looks at him, and merely nodded. Finally all the students went inside. Durmstrang sat down with the Slytherin house, much to Ron's dismay. The Beauxbatons sat down with those from the Ravenclaw house. Finally, much to Daniel's happiness, the Asian Academy sat down with the Gryffindor House. Daniel saw Harry whisper to his friends before walking over to Daniel.

"May I sit?" asked Harry.

"Of course," replied Daniel, scooting over to make room for him. Hermione and Ron were flabbergasted by how similar this student looked compared to Daniel. Hermione was about to say something when Harry spoke.

"So, have you figured out why we look similar?" asked Harry, grinning.

"No," replied Hermione. "It's impossible for you to look that similar. I mean Daniel doesn't have any siblings." When she said that, Harry burst out laughing.

"You mean he hasn't told you about me or Evangeline?" asked Harry. Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "Man, little bro, you've been holding out on them."

"Well," defended Daniel, "I was going to tell them when they were supposed to meet you during the summer, but you got called away because of what happened to Eva."

"Wait," interrupted Hermione, "Are you saying that this is your brother? Your big brother?"

"That's right," said Daniel. "Harry is actually the heir of the Potter family, not me like everyone thinks. I may be the boy-who-lived, but Harry is the heir of the family, which means I don't have to deal with the politics of the Ministry."

"Unless, I hand it down to you, which you have no one to pass if off to," reminded Harry.

"Don't even think about," retorted Daniel. The two glared at each other before breaking down into laughter.

"Harry," said Hermione slowly, "If you are Daniel's older brother, then how come you never attended Hogwarts?"

"Well, when I was four, just a few months before Daniel was born, I activated a type of ancient Asian magic called 'Senko' or flash in Japanese and 'Ranton' or Storm Style. I was then immediately accepted into the Asian Magick of Academy. That was what got me into that school, and it was necessary for me to go there so that I could harness this ancient Asian magic."

"Is that the only ancient magic you know?" asked Hermione.

"Uh-uh, that would be telling. Sorry, miss, but you will know my other secrets when everyone else finds out."

"You left one thing out," said Daniel, smirking. Harry just shrugged. Ron and Hermione looked at Daniel. "Harry, here, has participated in many dueling circuits and has won almost all of them, earning him the nickname, Senko, because of his ancient magic. He also happens to be the seeker for the Tokyo Jade Dragons." Ron looked at Harry in admiration, while Hermione just looked at him curiously. Harry chatted for a little bit with Daniel for a little longer before going to eat with his friends. Harry also said hi to dad before going to bed in the dorms that Hogwarts was providing for all the foreign students.

|Gryffindor Common Room|

"Daniel," said Hermione as they got into the common room, "Who is Evangeline?"

"Evangeline is my twin who also goes to Harry's school. Like me, she is a fourth year. And like Harry, she also activated the Ranton. I did as well, but only this past summer. Evangeline activated it at age eight. Also, since she goes to his school, Harry tutors her during the summers. He also acts as her legal guardian when in China, where the school is located. This year, she was attacked by werewolves while she was there, which is what called Harry away from the family." As soon as he finished speaking, Daniel noticed the others were staring at him. "What?"

"You have a big brother," stated Seamus.

"Yes," said Daniel, nervously.

"And you didn't tell us why?"

"Am I supposed to tell you every secret about myself?" asked Daniel.

"Of course you are!" cried out Dean. "You are the bloody boy-who-lived. There should be no secrets about you. I know you don't want it, but that's the life of a celebrity." As Dean was speaking, he didn't notice Daniel glowing blue.

"Dean, I have something to say to you." Dean looked at Daniel as Daniel thrust his fist at Dean and yelled, "LASER BEAM!" A thin beam of energy shot from Daniel's fist, and hit Dean and Seamus in the stomach, knocking them into the wall. Daniel pulled on his robes, putting them back into place, and went upstairs to his dorm to go to bed.

|Great Hall: Dinner Time|

It had been a week since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts, and already the rumors were circulating. Was he an illegitimate child of the potter's? Was he not good enough to go to Hogwarts? Was he disowned? Many of these questions circulated throughout the school, and it didn't make Daniel's life any better. Harry however, didn't give a fuck about it. Instead, he had gone ahead and entered his name into the competition, even though it would likely be the end of his life. Right now he along, with some friends were practicing their martial arts on the quidditch pitch. Harry's style of fighting revolved around dodging, countering and delivering crushing blows to the opponent.

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry jumped over his friend, Li, as she tried to deliver a kick. He turned to see one of his friends from when he was in England regularly.

"Crap," muttered Harry. He walked over to her and said, "Ohayou, Adrianne." Adrianne, the older sister of Daphne Greengrass, one of Daniel's best friends marched over to Harry and socked him in the gut.

"Hey, hey, that wasn't so nice," muttered Harry, as he keeled over. When he stood back up, Adrianne hugged him like never before.

"That was for not saying hello, and for leaving me hanging the day before our first date, and this is for sending me letters every day you were in Asia afterwards." Harry smiled and hugged back.

"I would never forget you. You are the only one that I have ever dated and ever will date, unless of course you find me useless and leave," joked Harry. Adrianne slapped him on the arm but smiled anyway. Harry looked back at Li, who gave him the go ahead to go spend time with Adrianne. "Well, milady, since I could not hold up my end of the bargain over the summer, how about we go on a walk around the school grounds. It is a Saturday, and I imagine you don't have anything pressing to do."

"That would be lovely," replied Adrianne, as she linked her arm around Harry's and the pair walked off, leaving Li to pound Harry's other good friend, and twin of Li, Sho. Adrianne and Harry spent the entire day together, whether it be walking around the lake, flying around the grounds on a quidditch broom, or just eating together, the pair did it all. Harry had even shown her some of the magic that he had not shown to many others. But all fun had to come to an end. That night, after Dinner, Dumbledore decided to unveil who the champions of each school were. The fire of the goblet, which had been glowing blue, turned red, and a piece of paper was spit out of the fire, right into Dumbledore's waiting hand.

"From the Asian Magick Academy, Harry Potter!" Harry walked into the waiting room that the Transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall was pointing to. Many were cheering, but none as loudly as Daniel Potter and Viktor Krum. Draco looked at Krum and leaned over.

"Why are you cheering for Potter's brother?" asked Draco.

"Because," replied Krum, "His brother is not only one of the only seekers to best me, he is also the one who helped me get as far as I am. In fact, he secured my contract with the Bucharest Lynx Quidditch team because of his influence as heir of the Potter Family." Draco's eyes widened, and then narrowed. That damn Potter already had Viktor in his pocket. Suddenly, the goblet fire glowed red again and another piece of paper came flying out.

"From Durmstrang Institute, Viktor Krum!" Many loud cheers emanated throughout the hall, because of his fame as a seeker in Europe. Soon after that, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Declour were also called. All four were in the room waiting.

"So, Viktor," said Harry, smirking, "how are the Lynx treating you?"

"Very good. I have to thank you for that contract. If it wasn't for you, I would have never been able to play in the nationals." Harry shook his head.

"You would have-," said Harry, but was interrupted by Fleur.

"Have we been called out?" asked Fleur. He turned to see who she was talking to, and was surprised when he saw it was his little brother. Suddenly, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Crouch, Bagman, Yan, Madam Maxine, and the headmaster of Durmstrang, Karkaroff, entered.

"Dumbledore, if Hogwarts gets two competitors, then we all should get two," demanded Karkaroff. Yan scoffed.

"Speak for yourself. I only want one person in this tournament. Beisdes, according to the rules only those chosen by the goblet can participate, right? Mr. Potter was chosen. So, just leave it be. However, he won't be representing Hogwarts. He'll be representing his family, and himself." This calmed both angered school leaders. However, Dumbledore still went up to Daniel and started his interrogation.

"Did you ask another student to put in your name? Did you put in your name? Did you have a want to participate?" However, Daniel soon got tired of all the questions and pulled out his wand.

"I, Daniel Charlus Potter, hereby declare on my magic that I did not willingly submit my name into the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask another student to do it for me. So mote it be." A blinding gold light flashed across the room. "Accio," muttered Daniel, which summoned a book from Bagman, which happened to be the rule book. "And I'll be taking this."

"That's fine," said Bagman. "Now, the first task will take place on November 24th. It will deal with your courage and your ability to face the unknown. Good luck." Everyone nodded and left the room. Daniel and Cedric strode out, side-by-side. Harry headed out just after them and went to his dorm, as everyone had deserted the Great Hall and went to their dorms. Well, everyone except Adrianne. Adrianne hugged him and said, "Are you scared?"

"If I was, I wouldn't have volunteered. No, I am excited. I can't wait for the first task. Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm." Harry and Adrianne walked to the dorm, which was where Harry did something he will come to regret and be proud of. He bowed low and said, "My lady, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade?"

"Of course," said Adrianne, curtsying as she giggled. She then entered her common room, but not before blowing Harry a flying kiss. Harry just blushed. Harry returned to his dorm and went to bed, a smile etched onto his face. This was going to be a great year.

**A/N**

**Well, here you go. This is the first chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too fast.**


	2. Chapter 2

|November 23rd|

So far, it had been a nice time. Harry had gone with Adrianne to Hogsmeade, and after that, had started going with each other. It has been a while since Daniel had been chosen as one of the champions. He had gotten a lot of smack talk for it. Harry found that someone had produced badges that it either supported Cedric Diggory or put down Daniel. He found out that it originated from Draco Malfoy, and found the original badge that by destroying the 'Daniel Potter Stinks!' part of the charm on the badge, which prevented it from being shown on other badges. Harry had also confiscated it so that Malfoy didn't put it on again. Right now, Harry, along with some of his friends studying in library. And although the library was pretty extensive, it was nowhere near as extensive as the one at the Asian Magick Academy.

"Harry?" said Daniel from behind Harry. Harry looked up from the essay that he was writing about the effects of wards on different magical creatures.

"Hm?"

"You think you could help me with my charms homework?"

"Sure," replied Harry. "Pull up a chair." Daniel went and grabbed a chair from another table and brought it over to the one that Harry was working at. He dropped his bag on the floor, and then pulled out a textbook and a piece parchment.

"Okay," said Daniel, "So I am supposed to explain how the swish and flick make a difference, and why it isn't a jab or a flick and swish, but I have no idea why. I got this textbook, but it isn't helping at all."

"Here, let me say the question that you have to answer," said Harry, holding out his hand. Daniel passed the question to Harry, and Harry started reading over it. "Ah, I see. Ok, do you understand the need for a swish and a flick?"

"Yes. It's because for spells like the wingardium leviosa need to be flexible, which is the swish, and the flick controls the movement."

"Correct. Now, if you add in a jab, what would that do?" Daniel just stared at Harry with blank eyes. Harry sighed and said, "It would mean that you wouldn't be able to control the spell with nearly as much finesse."

"Oh," said Daniel, as a 'light bulb' clicked on in his head. "So that's why. Thanks Harry." Daniel started writing on the parchment with his quill. Meanwhile, Harry just continued writing his essay. 'Hm. I should include that the spell catching ward makes magical creatures more resistant to magic spells.'

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter," said Madam Prince as she walked up to Harry, his brother, and his friends.

"Yes, Madam Prince?" asked Harry, as he continued to write4 his essay in his notebook.

"You have been called for the weighing of the wands. Mr. Creevey will lead you to your destination." Harry and Daniel let themselves be led by the avid third year towards an unused classroom, where Harry saw Viktor Krum, Fleur Declour, and Cedric Diggory waitin along with the headmasters and the wan maker, Ollivander.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, welcome," said Dumbledore. Both Harry and Daniel gave an imperceptible nod. "Now let's get down to business. Mr. Ollivander, if you would?"

"Of course. Now, Ms. Fleur, if you would?" asked Mr. Ollivander, extending his hand. Fleur nodded and obliged, handing him her wand. Ollivander examined the wand carefully. "Ms. Fleur, this is 9 and ½ inch with, oh dear me, a hair of a vela!"

"It was my granmuzzer's," said Fleur proudly.

"Yes. While I do not tend to use vela hair as they are difficult to work with, to each is his own. Your wand is in perfect shape. No blemishes or damage. Wingardium leviosa." The sheet of paper on the table floated to Ollivander's outstretched arm. Ollivander handed back the wand to Fleur, and then made a checkmark next to it, as well as scribbling some notes. "Now, onto Mr. Diggory." Cedric walked over and handed the wand to Ollivander. "Ah yes, one of mine. 12 and ¼ inch made of Ash with the hair of a male unicorn. Very Springy. And in working condition."

"I polish it every night," said Cedric proudly, flashing his winning smile.

"Very good. Accio Daniel Potter's Wand!" Daniel's Wand raced out of Daniel's pocket and into Ollivander's waiting hand. He then handed Cedric's wand back. "Very good. Now, Mr. Potter. I remember this wand quite clearly. 11 inches, and the core of a phoenix. And still in working condition. Diffindo!" Ollivander slashed the wand downwards in the direction of the table, cutting it in half. The table split cleanly in half. He handed the wan back to Daniel. "And Mr. Krum." Viktor walked over to Ollivander and handed his wand over. "10 and ¼ inch, made of Hornbeam and has a dragon heartstring as the core. And, oh my, is this a Gregorovitch wand?"

"Yes. It was one of the last he sold."

"Well, this is a good wand. Reparo," said Ollivander, handing the wand back to Viktor. "And now, you Mr. Potter, the only Potter ever to not come to my store. Show me the wand that you received that was good enough to make you skip my store." Harry took out a wand made up of blue wood, and nd had a small blue stone embedded into the handle of the wand.

"Here you go, Mr. Ollivander. I hope this is up to your quality," said Harry, laying down the silent challenge. Ollivander gingerly took the wand, and closed his eyes, and started speaking in a trance-like voice. "11 inch wand, made from the tree of Storm, the nesting place of the storm phoenix, native to Japan. And the core is the fang of a Thunder Dragon, and an old and powerful one too, based on the amount of magical energy it is radiating. And much too powerful for me to wield. It is in working order. This wand is much better than any wand I could ever make."

"What?" asked Rita Skeeter, who had been standing in the back. "Are you saying that the wands that you have sold us are inferior wands?"

"No," replied Ollivander, "You misunderstand me. My wands are in no way inferior wands, it is just that this wand is much better than my own. Am I correct in assuming the wand was made by Murumasa?"

"Yes, you are right," said Harry.

"Then there is no way I could match this wand. That man was my master's master, and my own master could never reach him. He is a legend among wand makers. If this wand chose you, you truly are powerful. Now, here you go."

"Alright," said Rita Skeeter, "Time to do some interviews. I'll start with the elder Mr. Potter." She tried grabbing Harry's arm, but he just flipped Rita onto her but, by swing his arm in a circle to get her to release her grip.

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so. You're not going to take me into a room by yourself. And I know your reputation for dragging people down through the mud. After all, you were the one who wrote a horrible review about the Japanese National Team when they beat England a few years ago when they beat England, didn't you?"

"How did you know that?" asked Rita, surprised.

"Well, I do go to school in Asia. And one of my friends was on that team. So no, I won't do an interview, and nor will you interview my brother without his permission."

"Fine," said Rita. The rest of the process continued without any problems. The five champions took a pose, with Viktor and Harry arms around each other's neck, and the same thing with Cedric. Fleur sat on the floor, while the headmasters stood off to the side.

"Well that was troublesome," muttered Harry, grabbing his bag and leaving the room. When he checked his watch, he freaked out. It was already 5:30 p.m. He said he would meet Adrianne at 5:00 at the great hall. He rushed down there, leaving his brother confused. When he got there, he saw an angry Adrianne tapping her foot.

"And where were you?" asked Adrianne. "Did you forget about this little appointment?"

"No," defended Harry. "I had to go to the weighing of the wands. I thought it would end at around 5:00, but it took way longer than it should because of Rita Skeeter. So I'm sorry, please don't kill me." Adrianne just sighed.

"How can I kill you when you flash me that beautiful smile of yours?" asked Adrianne, bringing Harry into a hug.

"Uh, you don't?" Harry half asked/half stated.

"Of course. Now come on lover boy. I want some quality time with my boyfriend." The two walked off to go down to the kitchens to get a quick snack before they went to the library to hang out with each other. However, as they were walking, the ran into a confrontation between Daniel, Ron, and Hermione with Malfoy and his cronies.

"So, Potter, my father and I have a bet," started off Malfoy. "He said that you would last ten minutes once you step into the arena. I told him that you wouldn't last ten. You would last five."

"Look Malfoy," said Daniel, "I don't care what you or your father thinks. Now just leave us alone." Daniel and his friends turned around to leave.

"Why you," growled Draco as he shot a spell at Hermione, while Ron sent a spell at Goyle.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" thundered Snape. Harry turned to see the potion professor march towards the duel.

"They started it professor. And Goyle got hit by Weasley."

"Fine. Weasley, detention with me tomorrow night."

"Sir," said Adrianne, taking everyone's attention.

"Yes, Ms. Greengrass?"

"Malfoy, like always is lying. Not only did Ron attack to defend his friend, Malfoy sent the spell at Hermione. So if you are going to give Weasley a detention, then you will have to give Malfoy one as well. And if you don't, I will as Head Girl." Snape blinked and surveyed the surroundings.

"That is acceptable. Malfoy, you have detention with professor McGonagall tomorrow night as well. I will be informing her of this. And don't be later, either of you." Snape turned around, and with his cloak billowing around him, left. Meanwhile, Draco was furious that a Slytherin had taken a Gryffindor's side, but couldn't do anything as she was the queen of Slytherin and the Head Girl.

|November 24th|

It was finally the day of the first task. Harry had already mentally psyched himself so that he was ready. Nothing would stand in between him and the objective. He stood there in black sweatpants with three, thin blue stripes, along with the number seven on his left pant leg, both front and back. He wore a blue long-sleeve shirt, which had the number seven in black on the back, and Potter above it. Below the seven, in kanji, the word storm (嵐) was written.

"You ready?" asked Harry, looking at his brother. Daniel nodded.

"Well, as ready as I'll ever be. Just you wait, I'll show you that you can be proud of me." Harry smile ruefully, and rustled Daniel's black hair. Ludo Bagman came in to the tent with a little bag.

"Alright, gather around. In this task, you will be required to get a golden egg which is being guarded by a mother dragon. The egg has been mixed among other dragon eggs. Now reach into the bag to determine what dragon you will be facing." Cedric got the Swedish Short Snout, Viktor got the Chinese Fireball, Fleur got the Common Welsh Green, and Daniel got the Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous of all the European dragons. "And now for you, Mr. Potter." Harry reached in and grabbed a dragon, and was surprised to see it was a thunder dragon."

"You're using a thunder dragon?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Yes. I do believe we are," said Bagman. "Now, when your name is called, come out of the tent, and enter the arena. Best of luck to you." Harry fell down onto his butt.

"What is wrong, Harry?" asked Viktor. "I have never heard of a Thunder Dragon. Vat is it?"

"It is the most dangerous dragon in existence. They are the offspring of lightning and magic. But it is because of that fact that they are more intelligent, making them more dangerous. I have only fought against one of them, and it was a relatively young one, and I barely survived with my life. But it is because of that dragon that I am able to speak with dragons."

"You can?" asked Viktor.

"Yeah." Soon, Viktor had to go after Fleur, then Cedric, then Daniel. Every single other champion had won their match. Finally it was Harry's turn. Harry got up and stepped out into the ring. There standing before him was a monstrous dragon. It had lightning blue scales, each having a diagonal black line running across it. But what distinguished it was the scar across its right eye.

"Tempest?" asked Harry. The dragon responded to its name and ran at Harry, grabbed him in one of his claws and started licking him. "Tempest, stop that. That tickles." Everyone in the crowd was dumbfounded. Of all the dragons that were chosen, it was one that Harry was friends with? Tempest finally put Harry back on the ground. "I know you're happy to see me, but there is an egg in your nest that is not truly an egg. And I need to grab it. Could you do that for me, girl?" Tempest nodded and went, and found a golden egg. She brought it over to Harry. Suddenly, Harry's entire right sleeve burned away, showing the golden tattoo of a dragon circling up his arm and onto his shoulder.

"_Here you go," _said Tempest through their telepathic link.

"_Thank you, Tempest. When I come back to the school, I'll come by and bring you and your babies if they are grown by then some Sugar Cubes. I'm sure Li will help."_

"_Thank you,"_ replied Tempest, before she cut the link and went back to the Asian dragon handlers who allowed her to pick up her eggs, before leading her away to a spacious cage. Harry walked back into the tent and saw a furious Bagman.

"You cheated."

"How did I cheat?" asked Harry, with a raised eyebrow.

"You knew that dragon. You didn't get the egg through your own acts."

"Mr. Bagman, there is nothing in the rulebook about not knowing the creature. And it was just chance that landed Tempest in that arena. Now, I'm tired. I'm going to go back to the castle to rest. But first, let's take a look at the points.

"…And in second place is Daniel Potter, tied with Viktor Krum, and in first place is Harry Potter!" yelled Barty Crouch. The entire crowd cheered, while Harry lightly punched Daniel in the shoulder.

"Good job, little bro. You've done well. Now let's go to the stands. I'm sure mum and dad are pretty worried." The brother duo entered the stands and saw their parents, along with their little sister, Katherine. Katherine was 10 years old, and would be going to Hogwarts Next year. Lily and James were looking around, trying to find their children. Harry smirked and appeared behind Katherine, and tickled her sides, causing her to break down in laughter. Lily and James turned to see their eldest tickling their youngest child.

"Harry," said Lily, flinging her arms around his neck, while James pulled Daniel into a hug. "You did well, and you sure are lucky that was Tempest and not some other Thunder Dragon."

"Yeah. At first I was freaking out, but when I saw it was Tempest, it was all good. Now, I just have to bring her some Sugar Cubes when I get back to the school. We just wanted to stop by to say hi and to tell you that we are alright."

"Thank you boys," said James. "If you hadn't, I don't know what your mother would have done." As soon as he said this, he regretted it, as Lily started glaring at him. "Well, go back up to the castle. We'll see you some time soon." Harry and Daniel left for the castle. When they got there, Harry found Adrianne waiting there, while Ginny was waiting for Daniel.

"Have you been holding out on me?" asked Harry, leaning over to his brother. "Are you dating Ginny?"

"No. We've just been hanging out a lot lately. Well, I'll see you later." Daniel went up to talk with Ginny, before the two of them left for the castle, leaving Harry and Adrianne alone.

"So," asked Harry, "How did I do?"

"Fantastic. But you never told me that you had met a Thunder Dragon before," replied Adrianne as they walked into the castle and to the great hall to grab some food.

"It never came up before."

"Does that Tattoo allow you to do anything other than just peak with dragons?"

"Yes. But you'll learn at the same time as everyone else, including my parents, when I reveal them. Now let's eat, I'm starving." Harry sat down and grabbed some chicken for Adrianne, and gave it to her, before grabbing his own plate of chicken. After chowing down, the two parted ways. Harry went to rest, while Adrianne went to study for a quiz she was having the next day.

|November 30th|

Harry was in class, listening to Headmaster Yan give a lecture on the uses of different wards during a duel. After about five minutes, the class was released. As he was leaving, Headmaster Yan told him to gather all the students in the common room of their dorms. Harry nodded. When he reached the dorms, he told all the Asian Magick Academy Students to come down to the common room. When he got there, Professor Yan was already present.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can begin. This Christmas, there will be a ball being held. It is a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, and is being transferred to the Quadriwizard Tournament. So, there will be a dance from 8:00 p.m. to midnight." All the girls started whispering amongst themselves, even Li. Harry's friends groaned at the prospect of having to find themselves a date. But Harry already knew who he was going to ask. "That is all. And don't embarrass our school when you are dancing. Dismissed." Headmaster Yan turned around and walked out of the common room. Sho, Li's twin walked over to Harry.

"So, are you going to ask Adrianne?"

"Of course. As if that was even a question."

"Good. Do you know anyone who would be willing to go with me?"

"Hm, well there is two people. The first is Hannah Abbot. The other is Susan Bones. I'll introduce you to them later. I have to go find Adrianne. Meet me at the field for practice?"

"Of course. As long as I don't get beaten up by Li, it's fine." Harry nodded and left. Right now, he was just wearing a pair of black jeans, and a t-shirt that had the logo of the Tokyo Jade Dragons on it. As he was walking, he ran into Daniel.

"Hey little bro. You going to ask Ginny something?"

"How?" asked Daniel, confused on how his brother knew what he was doing.

"I have my ways. Do you have the Marauder's map on you?"

"Yeah," said Daniel, handing the parchment to Harry. Harry took the piece of parchment, and opened it, took out hiss wand and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." A map of Hogwarts appeared on the map and Harry saw that Adrianne was in the library with Daphne.

"Thanks little bro. Here you go. Good luck with Ginny." Harry left, stowing his wand as he did. After about two minutes of walking, Harry reached the library, and saw Adrianne and Daphne packing up.

"Hey Harry," said Adrianne when she saw him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will, you, Adrianne Greengrass, accompany me to the Yule Ball?" Adrianne stood there shocked before she let out a cry of joy and tackled Harry to the ground.

"Of course. You didn't have to ask."

"Yes, but it is always polite to do so. So that is exactly what I did. Thank you for accepting."

"Your welcome. Now I have to go owl mum. See you Harry," said Adrianne. Harry lay down on the floor in happiness. He had got the girl of his dreams to go out with him.

**A/N**

**Hopefully this didn't move along too fast. So yeah, Ginny/Daniel and Adrianne/Harry are the pairings. No nasty Cho/Daniel Stuff. And Ginny will genuinely care. If you want other pairings, I will try to work it in. And the other champions will still have their original partners. As for the yule ball, should I include some music lyrics? Tell me. Read and Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

|December 20th 3:00 p.m.|

It was almost time for the Yule Ball. As far as he knew, Sho was going with one of Harry's friends, Mi-Yung. Apparently, both Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot had refused because they already had their own dates. Harry had been busy with classwork and spending time with Adrianne, that he had almost no time to help Daniel in the use of his Ranton ability. He also had started delving into the use of runes while in battle. As of right now, he could easily use the temporal distortion rune to capture spells, and then send the spell back at the person. He had also learned another way to use the magic contained by his dragon tattoo. He was now able to grow ethereal wings that were similar to that of a thunder dragon. The wings were yellow with an electric blue membrane, however, even though they looked like the real thing, they still were ghost like.

"Harry!" Harry looked up from the essay that he was writing to see Adrianne.

"Hey beautiful," said Harry. That was the other thing. The relationship between Harry and Adrianne had developed so much that Adrianne had sometimes been seen sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry and his friends.

"Hey Harry. What are you doing?" said Adrianne, sitting down next to Harry and taking out a roll of parchment, a quill, and a fountain of ink.

"Eh? Just doing an essay for healing. It's about the effects of dark magic affecting the ability to cauterize wounds. What about you?"

"Professor Moody gave us an essay on the unforgivables. He wants us to write about what each one does, how and why they were created, and why they were banned."

"Ouch. I did that essay a year ago. It took me a while to find all the information. Good luck."

"Thanks. You wouldn't by any chance still have that essay, would you?" asked Adrianne.

"Don't think so, but I could check my trunk later for tomorrow. Well, are you looking forward to the ball in five days?"

"Yes, I so am," said Adrianne, as she giggled. "I hope you are ready to dance the night away."

"Anything for you, my lady," said Harry, as he continued writing on his paper in blue ink.

"You do know how to dance, right?"

"Of course. I had to go to many government functions as the Potter Heir when I was visiting Japan with my school as well as in China during the holidays that I was still at school. So yes, I do know how to dance."

"Well, then, I don't have to worry about a thing," said Adrianne. The pair continued working in silence, content with the company of the other. It was almost 4:45 when Harry wrapped up his essay. Since he was done, but Adrianne wasn't, Harry took out a book that detailed the use of runes. After about twenty more minutes, Adrianne finally finished the paper she was working on.

"You done?" asked Harry when he saw Adrianne packing up.

"Mhm. Besides, it's time for dinner. You don't want to miss that do you?"

"OF course not. You go on ahead. I have to make a pit stop by the field outside to call Sho and Li in."

"Okay. I'm going to sit with my friends, if that's okay."

"Sure it is. It'll give me and the guys some time to catch up." Harry walked with Adrianne until he got to the doors that led outside. He then gave her a light kiss and went outside. When he got outside, he saw Sho and Li fighting with Jian, acting like dancers as they fought. Harry decided to intervene in the only way he knew how. Placing his hand over the containment rune that was on his neck, a sheathed Jian appeared in his hand. He jumped in between Li and Sho, the sheath blocking Sho's jian, while the actual Jian blocked Li's jian.

"It's time for dinner," said Harry, as he stood up, while Li and Sho backed away, and sheathed their swords.

"Did you have to interrupt our sword fight like that?" Harry just grinned.

"Of course I did. You know I always do that. Besides it would be boring if I just told you guys to stop."

"Of course you say that," muttered Li as she and Sho walked in with Harry towards the Great Hall.

"Yep. Now let's eat. I want some food." Harry and the two siblings walked towards the table, where they sat down and started to chow down on some dim sum, which they hadn't had in a while.

"So," said Dan, another of Harry's friends, "What have you all been doing so far? We hardly see each other anymore?"

"Meh. I've just been hanging out with Adrianne, doing essays for our professors, and preparing for the tasks. I lucked out on the first task. The second task is going to be so much harder."

"Have you figured out the clue?" asked Mi-Yung, another friend of Harry's.

"Yeah. And it is not a very good one. I'm not going to say it because I don't know the full meaning, and it could mean that one of you is used in the task."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Dan. "They are going to use students who didn't even enter in the tournament during the second task?"

"I don't know. It is a possibility based on one of the lines that I heard."

"And what was that line?" asked Mi-Yung.

"The line was, _We've taken what you'll sorely miss_. This line could mean that they are taking either a person close to the champion or an item. Either way, it'll be easy to get to the object."

"Why?" asked Li. "You don't have any sure way of travelling through water, and holding your breath for a long time."

"I didn't, until yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" asked Sho.

"I perfected my second animagus form. You know that because of my tattoo I have a dragon animagus form that represents each element. I have mastered the Thunder Dragon. Now, I have master over the Panlong, or the water dragon. I can enter that form at will now."

"Damn," muttered Dan, "You have the most awesome animagus transformations, you know that?"

"Yep. It's much more awesome compared to your hawk."

"Yeah, well I can blend in better," said Dan.

"I know. But can you go as high or as fast as I can?" asked Harry.

"No," replied Dan, as he pouted. The entire group laughed and continued to have some small banter between the five of them. Harry and co went back to bed soon afterwards, but not before Harry ran over to Adrianne and kissed her before going to bed.

|December 25th|

It was time for the Yule Ball. Harry had dressed up in a Japanese styled suit. He was wearing a white dress shirt underneath a black jacket along with black pants and black dress shoes. In addition, he also wore a solid blue tie and a brown belt. Right now he was waiting in the common room for everyone else to get ready.

"Still here?" asked Sho.

"Yeah. I'm not supposed to meet Adrianne for at least another fifteen minutes. Do you know why she had to go and start getting ready at five o'clock?"

"Hell if I know. Mi-Yung went to go get ready at around the same time and Li went up an hour ago. Why they need so much time to get ready is beyond me."

"Amen to that," said Dan. If I didn't know better, than I would think that Li was a girly girl."

"Yeah, well she can act like that sometimes," said Harry. "And besides, when was the last time that she got the chance to act like this?"

"Uh, our fourth year?" responded Sho.

"Exactly. So don't begrudge her. She hasn't the chance in three years. So don't be like that," said Harry.

"Yeah, alright," agreed Dan. Soon, Li and Mi-Yung walked downstairs.

"Whoa," breathed Dan and Sho as they saw their respective dates.

"Good evening, ladies," said Harry from his chair. "You ready?"

"Yes, we are. But shouldn't you be with your date?" asked Li.

"Yeah. I'm leaving in a few minutes. And to make the two next to me don't act like bumbling idiots."

"Hey, we wouldn't act like bumbling idiots without you," protested Dan.

"You're right," responded Harry. Both Dan and Sho smiled. "You would act like stupid bumbling foolish idiots. Much worse." Dan and Sho hung their heads, depression around them.

"Why must you be so mean?" mumbled Dan.

"Because it's easy to tease you two. Now, I must go if I'm to meet Adrianne at the entrance to the great hall in time," said Harry. "I'll see you all later tonight." Harry walked out. Harry met Adrianne at the entrance to the great hall. When he reached the entrance to the great hall, Harry saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He saw a blonde woman, dressed in a white gown, the perfectly fit all the curves of her body.

"Beautiful," whispered Harry, as he walked to grasp her hand.

"What?" asked Adrianne, when she saw the smile that graced Harry's face.

"You look stunning. Very beautiful indeed."

"Oh, hush," said Adrianne, slapping Harry on the arm, all the while, blushing. Harry held out his arm, and Adrianne took it. Harry walked over to McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass. You will be walking in third. As champions you will be required to do the opening dance." Harry and Adrianne nodded. Harry grinned when he saw his brother with Ginny on his arm.

"So you got the one you wanted, did you?" asked Harry, when he approached Daniel, who was currently speaking to Hermione, the date of Viktor. Daniel just blushed.

"Go away big brother. I don't need you to embarrass me even more than Fred and George did in the common room."

"But that's why I do it. Because it's so fun," replied Harry as he smiled at his brother. "Take care of my brother, Ginny. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," replied Ginny.

"It's Harry. Now get into line, Daniel. The champions have to open up the ball with a dance." Harry and Adrianne got into line, behind Viktor, and in front of Cedric. Daniel got into line behind Cedric.

"And may I present to you, the champions of the Quadriwizard tournament!" said Dumbledore, with the sonorous spell active. Harry, Daniel, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor entered the Great Hall with their respective dates on their arms. After they entered, each of the champions got into the formal ballroom dancing position. "And may I introduce the Weird Sisters, who will be playing their music for us!" Dumbledore waved his wand and the Weird Sisters appeared. "Now let the ball begin." The Weird Sisters started to move as the Champions and their dates began to move across the dance floor, their steps matching the beat of the music.

"So how am I doing?" asked Harry as he and Adrianne danced.

"Acceptable," replied Adrianne, with a dazzling smile.

"Good. I don't want all that dance practice I put in with Mi-Yung to go to waste."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that," said Adrianne. "You do much better than Draco Malfoy does, according to Daphne."

"Is she even here?" asked Harry, as they danced.

"She came with Blaise Zabini. And I have to agree that he's better than some of the others from Slytherin."

"It's that bad?"

"In terms of boys, yes. Slytherin seems to get some of the most ugly looking boys."

"Well, I guess that she's lucky, because from what I can tell, he does look pretty good. If I were gay, I would date him," said Harry grinning when he saw Daphne and Blaise dancing.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're not," replied Adrianne. After a while, both Adrianne decided to stop dancing for a little bit. Harry went over to grab some punch for both himself and Adrianne. When he got back, he saw a guy harassing her.

"Come on beautiful," said the Beauxbatons boy. "You could dance with me. Wouldn't you rather that, than whatever simpleton you came with."

"Excuse me," said Harry. The guy turned around.

"Butt out. I'm trying to ask her for a dance, and I saw her first. Get in line." Harry sighed.

"Could you please stop harassing my girlfriend? Here you go Adrianne," said Harry, giving Adrianne a glass of punch.

"Thank you, Harry," said Adrianne, accepting the glass of punch.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" asked the ignorant guy. Harry growled.

"No, but that's none of your business. I live in England; I just go to a different school. And we just started dating, so it's not like you are going to split us up any time soon. Could you please give us some space."

"Fine," growled the boy. Both Adrianne and Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank you Harry," said Adrianne.

"Anything for you. Do you want to go outside to get some air?"

"Sure," replied Adrianne. She and Harry headed outside onto the grounds where they could both feel the cold winter air. As they talked and walked, Harry heard Hagrid talking with Madam Maxine about being a half-giant.

"Accio Rita Skeeter," whispered Harry, conjuring a glass bottle with his wand. Adrianne looked at Harry strangely. Suddenly a bug came rushing out of the nearby bushes. Harry dropped the bug into the bottle and corked it, before banishing it to his trunk. "And that," said Harry, "is how you get rid of Rita Skeeter."

"Nice," replied Adrianne. The pair continued on their stroll through the grounds right outside of Hogwarts, running into a few other couples who were also taking a stroll. When they finally came back in from their stroll, Harry and Adrianne saw a confrontation between Daniel and Ginny with Draco and Pansy.

"So," said Draco, "You finally bagged yourself a Potter, eh, Weasley?"

"Come on, Ginny," said Daniel grabbing Ginny's hand, "He's not worth it."

"Of course you probably had to sell your body just to get him," continued Draco. Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously and she pulled out her wand, about to cast a spell when Adrianne said, "100 points from Slytherin for that comment and detention with Hagrid for two weeks."

"What?" exclaimed Draco. "Why are you giving me detention?"

"I heard what you said Mr. Malfoy. And let me assure you, if I didn't give you the punishment, then Snape or McGonagall would have." Draco turned to look at his head of house and Transfiguration professor and saw that they were fuming. He turned back to look at Adrianne. "Now get out of here and return to your dorm. You too, Pansy. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." Draco and Pansy scampered off towards the dorm. Harry gave a nod to Daniel, who took Ginny outside because she was almost in tears.

"Well," said Harry after the incident, "I don't know if you'd be willing, but if you are, would you care for a dance?"

"Sure," said Adrianne with a smile. Harry grabbed her hand and put his other on her waist. Adrianne put her other hand on his shoulder. Slowly they started moving again, dancing to the beat of the music with al the other couples on the dance floor. After a few hours, Dumbledore stood up, and pointed his wand into the air and shot a few sparks into the air.

"Thank you everyone for attending the dance, but I must inform you that is over," said Dumbledore to the disappointment of everyone present. "Now please, go to bed. I'll see all of you tomorrow at breakfast."

|Next Morning|

Harry woke up to his alarm at six o'clock in the morning. He looked around groggily before he grudgingly got ready for his morning workout. He slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. Quietly, he exited the dorm, into the common room, and then quietly opened the portrait to the common room and left for the black lake. Using wandless magic, Harry cast a timer and a distance tracker. Harry then started his run, the timer and distance tracker starting as soon as he ran. As he ran, Harry began thinking of how awesome this year has been. Granted, he couldn't spend as much time with his sister as he had in previous years, but he got to spend more time with his brother.

"Harry," called a person from the castle. Harry paused the timer and distance tracker to see who was calling him. He saw Dan calling him.

"Yeah?" asked Harry.

"Headmaster Yan is calling us," said Dan.

"Okay. I'll be up in a few minutes." Harry turned to see how far he had gone. It had been two hours since he started running and he had ran 18 miles. "Not bad," muttered Harry. He waved his hand, making the timer and distance tracker disappear, before running up to the common room. When he got there, he saw Headmaster Yan there.

"Thank you for joining us, Harry," said Headmaster Yan. "This will be brief, but I wanted to thank all of you for acting in a behavior befitting of a student of the Asian Magick Academy."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dan. "Didn't all the students act in a respectful manner?"

"No. You all know what happened with Draco Malfoy. Well, there was another incident. A student form Beauxbatons Academy tried to have sex with a fourth year from Hogwarts. Luckily they were caught. Only Durmstrang and our school had no incidents. That is why I wanted to thank you. Because of this, the next time the tournament will be held, we will be able to participate in it again. Now on three. One, two, three," said Headmaster Yan.

"Huzzah!" yelled all the students in the cheer that Harry had introduced in his first year.

"Now, go to breakfast and have some fun," said Yan as he left the room.

"Well," said Dan after Yan left, "That was interesting."

"You said it," said Sho. "Who knew those prudes were so forward?"

"Yeah," muttered Harry. "Now let's get to breakfast, I'm starving." After he said that, Harry got some strange looks. "What?" asked Harry.

"Dude, you're always hungry," said one of the guys.

"Can't help it. With all the training I do, I'm bound to be a very hungry person," said Harry, shrugging. He, Dan, Sho, Li, and Mi-Ying went downstairs to the great hall. As soon as they entered, they quickly sat themselves down at the Gryffindor table and began to scrounge down. Harry noticed his little brother come in looking a little dejected. Harry motioned for him to come over.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Daniel.

"Why the hell do you look so sad? It's not like you at all."

"It's because my best mate and Hermione had an argument."

"Best mate? Oh, best friend. Sorry, I don't use British terms that much anymore. I use more American and Japanese terms now."

"So that's why I haven't heard you say bloody since you were ten," realized Daniel.

"Yeah. Now back to your problem. Why were they fighting?"

"Ron and his stupid paranoia that Hermione was giving Krum info on our champions."

"Wow, your friend really is stupid. Your friend Hermione doesn't seem like the kind of girl to do that sort of thing. The only advice I can give you is to just try to peacefully resolve the problem." Harry looked at his friends who were staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," replied Li, "Nothing at all."

"Okay," said Harry happily, believing Li's sarcasm without a second thought. After eating, Harry headed to an empty classroom where he started practicing some minor hexes. It didn't hurt to be in practice. Besides, the second task probably wouldn't require any magic other than his transformation.

|Morning of the 2nd task|

Harry got up groggily on the morning of the second task and went downstairs to have breakfast after changing into sweatpants, which was worn over a pair of swimming trunks. Harry then put on a gray t-shirt and a jacket with the school emblem on its back. Finally, Harry put on some sandals. Harry walked downstairs to have breakfast. Harry looked around for Adrianne, but couldn't see her anywhere.

'They wouldn't, would they?' thought Harry, worrying about Adrianne, when he couldn't see her. Harry shook his head and then headed down to the Black Lake where the task was being held.

"Welcome, everyone!" yelled Bagman. "We will now be starting the second task. Champions at the dock!" Harry, Daniel, Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur stood at the dock ready to dive in. Harry glanced at Daniel and saw he had some plant in his hand. 'Good thinking,' thought Harry. Finally, Bagman shot a flare into the air, signaling the start. Harry jumped into the water, and transformed into a water dragon. Beating his wings, Harry scoured the black lake for his prize. As he flew through the water, Harry could sense Daniel using the gillyweed to turn into a mermen-like creature. However, it seemed that the lake wasn't going to just let him get to Adrianne very easily. The giant squid of Hogwarts had come out to play.

"So you want to fight?" asked Harry, using the creature telepathy that all magical creatures possessed. Harry shot at the squid, and started tearing through it. The squid, however, tossed Harry away, causing him to surface. After surfacing, Harry beat his wings three times to get elevation, before dive bombing and clawing at the squid. Soon enough, the squid ejected black ink, to cover its getaway. Satisfied, Harry raced towards the final destination, cutting through the rope that held Adrianne, Harry, then transformed back into human form, and swam both of them back up to the surface.

"AND MR. POTTER COMES BACK WITH HIS PRIZE!" yelled Bagman, after Harry got onto the docks. Harry and Adrianne were taken to the medical tent, where Madam Pomfrey gave them a thorough check up.

"You two are good to go. Just don't strain yourself the next few days," said Madam Pompfrey.

"Understood," replied Harry, rolling his eyes. The mark on Harry's arm pulsed a little, showing that he had fully mastered his Water Dragon form. The next thing to do was to move onto his fire dragon form. Harry got up and hobbled to the boardwalk, while the scores were announced.

"…and tied for 2nd place is Cedric Diggory and Daniel Potter. Finally, in 1st place is Harry Potter! Congratulations!" Harry stood up, and conjured a walking stick, still stiff from his fight with the Giant Squid. Harry hobbled out towards Hogwarts, while holding Adrianne's hands.

"I'm so glad that you are safe," said Harry, smiling.

"Thanks," said Adrianne, flashing back a smile. Soon, Harry entered Hogwarts and sat down at the Slytherin table and began to eat, at least, until he got a phone call.

"Hello, this is Harry," said Harry, as he put the flip phone to his ear.

"Harry," said Evangeline, "I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Can you come back to school for a little bit, and still be back in time for the third task?"

"Probably. Why?" asked Harry, setting down his fork.

"Uh, I'm kind of in a pinch right now. I accidentally wandered into the Vampire Hunting Grounds, and I'm hidden right now, but I don't want to go out in case the vampires are still out there."

"You idiot. Alright, I'm coming to get you. Don't move from where you are. And keep your homing beacon on. Understand?"

"Yes Harry."

"Sorry Adrianne, I have to get going. My sister just made a very stupid decision."

"It's okay. I'll see you when you get back," replied Adrianne, hugging Harry. Harry then stood up from the table and started walking out, and passed Daniel on the way.

"What's going on, Harry?" asked Daniel.

"Our sister is the stupidest person I have ever met. She is trapped in the Vampire Hunting grounds, and I am the only one who is allowed there. Now I have to go get her." Daniel followed Harry as he went to where his trunk was stored and grabbed a small pill.

"What is that?"

"Soldier Pill. It will give me full strength for the next 48 hours. And no, you can't come. Tell Headmaster Yan and Dumbledore where I've gone."

"Got it," said Daniel, rushing out. Harry popped the pill into his mouth and walked out of the dorms that he had been staying in, and out into the courtyard of Hogwarts. Harry ran towards the cliff and jumped. The people who saw gasped in fear, before a yellow dragon flew upwards and away.

**A/N**

**So...I'm in a dilema with this story. Obviously, I'm trying to make this chapter more than 4 or 5 chapters long, but so far I have not been able to do that very well. I want your opinion on whether I should continue past the 4th book and go all the way to the 7th book. If I did that, Harry would not be in England with his parents during most of Daniels 5th year, but elsewhere around the world. Suggestions are welcome. And as always, please read and review.**


End file.
